


NayuRen Maling AU

by fyoreppi



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Fic, M/M, Maling AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyoreppi/pseuds/fyoreppi
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Nayuta dan Ren bosan menjadi anak band dan memutuskan untuk mencoba jadi maling?
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	NayuRen Maling AU

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini berawal saat aku meng-qrt japanfess di twitter, lalu lahirlah AU gaje ini. Selamat menikmati perjalanan anda~

Jadi ceritanya Nayuta dan Ren sudah bosan menjadi anak band. Terdengar mustahil, tapi begitulah ceritanya.

Mereka mencoba untuk mencari profesi baru. "Nayuta-kun, kira-kira profesi apa ya yang menarik untuk dicoba?" tanya Ren suatu hari. 

"Jadi maling aja sono." jawab Nayuta asal.

"Wah benar juga ya, pasti seru juga ya jadi maling, Nayuta-kun." Ren langsung mengiyakan. Jelas. Apapun yang Nayuta bilang, Ren pasti selalu iya iya saja. "Tapi gimana nanti kalo kita ketangkap pas lagi maling..."

"Woi, jangan bilang lu serius mau jadi maling..."

"Un." Ren mengangguk dengan semangat. "Habisnya tadi Nayuta-kun bilang jadi maling saja. Aku jadi tertarik beneran untuk mencoba jadi maling."

"Jangan ngawur ya. Gue nggak serius waktu bilang gitu!"

"Ayolaah, Nayuta-kunnn. Kita coba jadi maling bersama yaa!" Ren memelas.

Sial. Nayuta paling tidak bisa melihat wajah Ren yang memelas begitu. Akhirnya Nayuta mengalah. "Ck! Yaudah ayok!"

"Yaaay~" Ren terlihat sangat senang. Baru kali ini ada orang yang senang ingin menjadi maling.

Nayuta heran melihat kelakuan Ren. "Lu ini kan seharusnya jadi karakter baik-baik! Kenapa malah mau jadi maling begini?" tanya Nayuta.

"Hmm, gapapa. Siapa tau aku berbakat kan di bidang ini. Lagian kan ceritanya kita udah bosen jadi anak band."

"Pas jadi anak band lu juga udah berbakat jadi maling.."

"Eh?? Serius? Kayaknya aku gapernah maling apa-apa sebelumnya..." Ren mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Iya... Maling hati gue."

"KYAAAA NAYUTA-KUN APAAN SIH!!" Ren nabok punggung Nayuta, malu dong. 

"Woy jangan ooc bangsat!"

"Oke, Nayuta-kun! Kapan kita mulai debut maling kita?" Ren terlihat sangat bersemangat, matanya berbinar menatap Nayuta.

"Pertama," Nayuta tiba-tiba jadi serius menanggapi bisnis permalingan ini. "kita harus tentuin mau maling di mana." Nayuta mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan mulai menulis sesuatu.

Ren mendekat, melihat apa yang sedang Nayuta lakukan. "Kamu nulis apa, Nayuta-kun?"

"Kita butuh planning." Nayuta baru saja selesai menuliskan kata ' _Maling Goals_ ' pada kertas yang baru dia keluarkan itu.

"Wow kamu hebat sekali Nayuta-kun! Aku sama sekali tidak kepikiran untuk membuat planning sebelum beraksi." kata Ren kagum. Ren selalu kagum terhadap apa yang Nayuta lakukan. Tidak peduli itu hal sepele atau bukan. Bahkan Ren pun akan tetap kagum walau Nayuta hanya sekedar ngupil.

"Berisik! Gue lagi mikir nih!" bentak Nayuta. Ren daritadi cuma waw wow waw wow saja. Nayuta kesal juga lama-lama.

"Oke oke." Ren duduk di samping Nayuta.

"Lu juga bantu mikir dong!"

"Oh, kamu juga butuh bantuan ku?"

"Tadi yang ngajak jadi maling siapa hah!?"

"Jadi kita mikir apa nih?" tanya Ren.

"Lu pikirin mau maling di mana."

"Hmm.." Ren masuk ke mode berpikir. "Maling di mana ya..."

"Cari tempat yang kira-kira tingkat kesuksesan kita bakal tinggi, gak ketauan polisi, dan pemiliknya gak rese." saran Nayuta.

"Hmm...." Ren masih berpikir keras.

"Terus juga, pikirin gimana kita mau masuk ke rumah itu. Cara apa yang yang paling mulus dan tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan." tambah Nayuta.

"Nayuta-kun, sabar dong. Aku masih mikir yang pertama.." protes Ren.

"Lama banget!"

"....padahal daritadi Nayuta-kun sendiri cuma nyuruh-nyuruh doang..."

"Ngajak ribut hah?!"

"Eh iya ampun.."

"Yaudah gue mikir juga!"

"Un! Ayo kita pikir bersama!"

"Apaan sih ni orang.. Gue juga kenapa nurut aja diajakin jadi maling.."

"Aha!" tiba-tiba Ren bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku tau kita harus maling di mana!"

"Coba jelaskan."

"Kita maling salah satu rumah teman kita saja!"

Nayuta ingin membenturkan wajah ke meja. "Gaada pilihan lain apa?!"

"H-habisnya.." karena dibentak Nayuta, Ren jadi ragu. "Kalau maling rumah teman kita kan, kita bisa minta izin dulu ke mereka..." lanjut Ren.

"Gusti..." Nayuta sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Ren. "Denger ya, Nanahoshi.." Nayuta sudah siap dengan nasihat panjang untuk Ren. Ren kembali duduk, siap mendengarkan. "Apalah gunanya jadi maling..." Nayuta mulai dengan sabar. "kalo kita minta izin dulu sama yang punya rumah?!" eh ujung-ujungnya marah juga.

"M-mon maap... Aku kan belum pernah jadi maling.."

"LO KIRA GUE PERNAH?!?!"

"Ih, marah-marah mulu nih Nayuta-kun..." Ren bergumam sendiri.

"Ngomong apaan ha?!"

"Gaada."

"Berani ya lu sekarang."

"Sudah saatnya. Kan kita mau jadi maling, jadi harus berani!" kata Ren dengan percaya diri.

Nayuta diam sebentar melihat kelakuan Ren. "....bagus. Seenggaknya lu udah ada bibit-bibit jadi maling.."

"Wah aku senang sekali dipuji oleh Nayuta-kun!"

"Itu bukan pujian!"

Ren mengambil kertas planning yang tertelantarkan. "Nayuta-kun, daripada marah-marah mulu, mending kita lanjut planning." usul Ren.

"Oke." Nayuta kembali mengambil pulpen. "Oke, kita akan pake ide gila lu.."

"Beneran?? Wah asyik!" Ren bahagia. Sesederhana itu membuat Ren bahagia. Nayuta merasa bangga.

"Selanjutnya, lu pikirin-"

"Aku lagi yang mikir?"

"Yaudah, KITA pikirin!" koreksi Nayuta. "Mau gimana kita masuk ke rumah mereka."

"Hmm..." Ren kembali berpikir.

"Nayuta-kun!" Ren mengangkat tangan layaknya seorang murid yang bertanya di kelas. "Aku punya pertanyaan!"

"Ya tinggal tanya aja kenapa sih, gausah pengumuman!"

"Rumah siapa yang akan kita malingin?" tanya Ren. "Ku rasa, tingkat kesuksesan kita juga bergantung pada si empunya rumah."

Nayuta terkesima. Ternyata, Ren bisa berpikir masuk akal juga. "Lu bener juga.. Mari kita pikirkan."

"Mikir mulu malingnya kapan.." sepertinya Ren sudah tidak sabar untuk memulai debutnya.

"Ya sabar dong. Lu mau gagal apa gimana?"

"Okelah."

Mereka pun kembali berpikir.

"Aha!" sekali lagi Ren bangkit dari duduknya. Sepertinya memang sudah kebiasaannya kalau tiba-tiba mendapat ide.

"Bisa gak gapake 'aha aha'? Ga capek apa lu? Gua yang ngeliat aja capek." protes Nayuta.

"Biar sedep." jawab Ren santai.

"Belajar dari mana lu ngomong gitu?"

"Kemaren aku main sama Reon-"

"Dah lah gausah main sama jamet! Awas lu ya sampe main sama dia lagi!" Nayuta siap baku hantam dengan Reon setelah dia nanti sampai di rumah.

"Aha!" Ren sepertinya mendapat ide lagi.

"Tuhan. Tolong. Aku. Kenapa dia kekasih diriku~"

"Nayuta-kun ooc ih nyanyi lagu girlband."

"Lanjut lah lu mau ngomong apa tadi 'aha aha'"

"Oiya." Ren akhirnya kembali ke topik. "aku tau rumah siapa yang harus kita malingin."

"Malingin tuh bahasa apaan sih." Nayuta terpikir untuk membuka kamus.

"Gimana kalau kita maling kosannya Furai??" usul Ren.

"Gitu?"

"Iya." Ren mengangguk mantap. 

"Kenapa gitu?"

"Soalnya anggota Furai baik-baik. Mereka pasti dengan senang hati akan menerima kehadiran kita!"

"Nanahoshi.." panggil Nayuta. "coba sini dengerin." Dia menepuk kursi di sebelahnya, menyuruh Ren untuk kembali duduk. Ren duduk kembali di samping Nayuta.

"Bagaimana, Nayuta-kun?"

"Lu ngerti konsep maling gak?" tanya Nayuta.

Ren menggeleng. "Kalau aku paham tentang permalingan, aku tidak akan memilih kuliah jurusan hukum. Aku jadi maling saja sejak awal."

 _Masuk akal..._ Pikir Nayuta.

"Gasalah gue milih lu jadi pacar gue.." Nayuta keceplosan.

"Aww..." Ren tersipu.

Lalu keduanya hanya diem-dieman malu. Apaan sih ni couple.

"Fokus." Nayuta mengingatkan.

"Ohiya maap." Ren kembali duduk tegap.

"Sepertinya gue harus ngajarin lu basic permalingan dulu."

"Waw! Apakah itu artinya kita akan DO dari kuliah??"

"Gausah! Kita gaperlu koar-koar mau jadi maling, jadi gaada yang tau, aman!"

Tiba-tiba muka Ren berubah jadi pucat. "K-kita gaperlu koar-koar..?" tanya Ren, mukanya seperti orang yg telah melakukan kesalah fatal.

"Yaiya! Ngapain lu koar-koar mau jadi maling?!"

"T-tapi..."

"Apaan ah?? Lu jangan kek orang nahan boker gitu kenapa sih?!"

"Aku barusan udah bilang ke yang lain.. ke anggota Argonavis maksudnya...."

Sinting! Nayuta ingin menggigit tembok. "NGAPAIN NGOMONG?!?!"

"Nayuta-kun.. kan kita harus mendapat restu dulu sebelum melakukan sesuatu!"

"Lo minta restu jadi maling udah gila apa gimana?!"

"Ayo Nayuta-kun juga minta restu dulu ke anggota Gyroaxia yang lain!!" Ren merengek, menarik-narik jaket Nayuta.

"Gak ah bangsat! Bisa dibogem mentah gue sama Satozuka!!" Nayuta menolak.

"Nggaaaa bakaaall!! Masnya Wataru kan penganut _Nayutaism_ , dia pasti tetap akan setuju sama apapun keputusan Nayuta-kun!"

"Pokoknya nggak!"

"Nayuta-kun~!!"

"Lepasin jaket gue woy nanti melar!!"

"Aku lepasin kalo Nayuta-kun mau izin ke anggota Gyro!"

"Iya iya ah!" akhirnya Nayuta mengalah. Daripada jaketnya melar ye kan. Mahal neh. "Bentar gue chat mereka dulu."

"Okay!" seketika Ren kembali senang. "Aku juga mau cek grup dulu, tadi belum sempat buka lagi abis izin.."

Nayuta pun akhirnya mengabarkan ke anggota Gyroaxia yang lain.

***

**\- Raja Dunia -**

**Nayuta:** Siapa yang ganti nama grup jadi kek merk beras gini?!

 **Miyuki:** Itu kemaren si Reon

 **Reon:** GUE AJA TEROOSS YANG DISALAHIN

 **Nayuta:** Tunggu aja ampe gue nyampe kosan nanti ya...

 **Reon:** Dah lah gue pindah aja ke Argonavis

 **Nayuta:** Btw, gue mau ngumumin sesuatu

 **Kenta:** Apa?

 **Nayuta:** Gue minggat dari Gyroaxia

 **Reon:** AKHIRNYA

 **Nayuta:** cuma sementara

 **Reon:** SELAMANYA AJA JUGA GAPAPA

 **Nayuta:** Sekali lagi ngetik pake capslock gue kick lu dari grup

 **Reon:** Bacot ah, dah minggat aja sono

 **Kenta:** Apa maksudnya, Nayuta?

 **Nayuta:** Gue mau minta restu kalian

 **Reon:** NAYUTA MINTA RESTU?!?!

 **Nayuta:** Misono, lu kudu bersyukur gue lagi gak di deket lo

 **Kenta:** Nayuta.

 **Kenta:** Jelaskan.

 **Nayuta:** Gue mau minta restu kalian, gue bakal hiatus jadi vokalis

 **Nayuta:** Gue mau jadi maling

 **Nayuta:** Kalo gak karena disuruh pacar gue

 **Nayuta:** Gue gabakal bilang-bilang kalo gue mau jadi maling

 **Kenta:** .....

 **Miyuki:** .....

 **Ryo:** Ada apaan nih ribut-ribut?

 **Ryo:** Oh, Nayuta mau jadi maling? Semangat~

 **Reon:** WOY SI GILA UDAH HILANG AKAL

 **Reon:** LO ANAK HUKUM WOY SADAR

 **Miyuki:** Reon stop capslock plis, berisik

 **Reon:** Kan ini chat??

 **Miyuki:** Chat lu kedengeran ampe kamar gue

 **Nayuta:** Yaudah intinya gitu. Gue mau jadi maling dulu

 **Nayuta:** Misono kalo mau pindah ke Argo juga gue peduli setan. Lo pindah ke Fantome juga silahkan.

 **Reon:** Kalo lo minggat ngapain gue pindah ye kan~

 **Reon:** Untuk kali ini gue beri full support gue buat lu. Good luck jadi maling ama pacar lu ;)

 **Nayuta:** Gausah kedip. Jijik.

 **Ryo:** Bye bye Nayuta~

 **Miyuki:** Semoga diberi kemudahan rejeki

 **Kenta:** Baiklah kalau memang mau mu begitu, Nayuta. Aku dukung sepenuhnya.

 **Nayuta:** Sama-sama.

 **Reon:** Lu harusnya bilang makasih gblg

 **Nayuta:** Lu inget ya, Miso. Gue masih balik ke kosan Gyro abis ini. Kita baku hantam.

 **Reon:** Anjim lah

***

Akhirnya Nayuta pun mendapat restu dari seluruh anggota Gyroaxia

Sementara itu Ren dan Argonavis...

***

**\- ARGONAVIS -**

**Ren:** Temen-temen, aku mau jadi maling ya...

 **Banri:** Ren-kun sehat?

 **Ren:** Iya kok

 **Wataru:** REN?!?!

 **Wataru:** Maksudnya apa?!?!

 **Ren:** Aku sama Nayuta-kun mau ganti profesi

 **Ren:** Terus Nayuta-kun usul kalo jadi maling aja gimana

 **Ren:** Terus aki iyain

 **Ren:** Aku*

 **Ren:** Soalnya kayaknya seru

 **Yuto:** WKWKWKWKWK

 **Yuto:** SUKA LAWAK

 **Yuto:** ....Kamu gak serius kan?

 **Ren:** Serius

 **Yuto:** WTF

 **Rio:** Nanahoshi...

 **Rio:** Kalau butuh planning cepat dan tepat aku siap membantu

 **Ren:** Terimakasih!!

 **Wataru:** EH APAAN BANTUIN JADI MALING

 **Wataru:** Ren

 **Wataru:** Cobalah dipikir ulang

 **Ren:** Ini...

 **Ren:** Sudah jadi jalan hidupku

 **Ren:** Maaf ya teman-teman...

 **Ren:** Selamat tinggal

 **Banri:** Gausah ngomong kek orang mau meninggoy gitu kenapa

 **Banri:** Anyway

 **Banri:** Ku denger jadi maling tu bisa untung besar

 **Banri:** Jadi aku setuju aja sama Ren-kun

 **Banri:** Ren-kun bisa pulang bawa uang banyak!!

 **Yuto:** Lu kira ngepet apa gimana

 **Yuto:** Dia cuma mau jadi maling woy

 **Yuto:** Baiklah, Ren

 **Yuto:** Aku akan menghargai pilihan mu

 **Yuto:** Kalo kesusahan bilang ya

 **Yuto:** Kalo Nayuta nyari gara-gara bilang ya

 **Yuto:** Nanti ku bogem

 **Ren:** Terimakasih banyak teman-teman!!

 **Wataru:** WEY AKU BELOM SETUJU NI REN

 **Ren:** Yaudah setujuin

 **Ren:** Cepat

 **Wataru:** Kebanyakan main sama Nayuta ni anak...

 **Ren:** Ayolah, maah

 **Ren:** Papah aja setuju loh

 **Yuto:** Anjay

 **Yuto:** Kita kapan nikah, Wataru

 **Wataru:** ....

 **Wataru:** Dah lah capek

 **Wataru:** Yaudah Ren, asal ati-ati aja ya

 **Ren:** Yaay~ kalian emang keluarga terbaik

***

Akhirnya baik Nayuta maupun Ren sudah mendapatkan restu kedua ortu- maksudnya dari seluruh teman-temannya. Bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisahnya?

Bersambung~

**Author's Note:**

> jika berkenan silahkan mampir twitter ku @/fyoreppi karena biasanya update duluan disitu


End file.
